The disclosure aims at a set of panels for covering floors, ceilings or walls with a mechanical locking between adjacent panels.
Sets of panels for flooring purposes are well known and widely spread in both private homes, business offices and industrial spaces. In general the panels have a rectangular form and are arranged in rows, whereby the adjacent edges (both longitudinal and transversal) of the adjacent panels are coupled to obtain a plain floor (so-called floating flooring systems). In order to improve the coupling between two adjacent panels, it is known to dispose retaining profiles along the edges of the panels, which retaining profiles are configured such as to match in one another and prevent unintentional separation of the panels during use or assembly.
Numerous systems for coupling adjacent panels are known, either with integrated or with separate locking profiles between both panels to allow easy assembly, to provide a locking between the panels, preventing the panels from been moved apart once assembled.
EP 2687650 discloses a set of panels wherein each panel comprises a pair of retaining profiles that can cooperate to join the adjacent edges of two adjacent panels, whereby a separate locking profile is mounted on one of the retaining profiles to obtain both a vertical and horizontal locking.
Despite the numerous existing solutions for joining adjacent panels of a flooring system, there remains a market need for improving speed of assembly of the panels and for improving the durability of the panels, in particular at the edges during assembly of the flooring system and during the entire lifetime of the flooring system.